Confessions
by Oakenshield's Star
Summary: You wonder why Eowyn keeps giving you the evil eye and decide to tell her the truth.


You see Eowyn give you yet another dirty look. You had, had enough of this, so you decided to confront her about this.

"Eowyn, may I have a word with you?"

Eowyn looked like she wanted to decline but you really wanted her to listen to what you had to say.

"As long as it's quick!"

You nod.

"I don't know what I have done to upset but, I have a feeling it's about a certain man!"

You notice Eowyn blush and look to the floor. "Eowyn, I don't harbour any romantic feelings for Aragorn."

"You don't?"

You shake your head. You were unaware that Legolas was listening in to your conversation.

"No I do not. I only see him as a good friend," you pause watching Eowyn and sigh "My heart belongs to someone else."

Legolas smiled.

"Do I know this person (Y/N)?" asked Eowyn.

"Well, he is in the this hall!" You admitted to her.

"Is it Legolas?"

You raise your eyebrows.

"No, Legolas is another good friend that has always been there for me. The person I do like is an Elf though."

"Who is he, if you don't mind me asking?"

Again you sigh, before confessing your feelings to a certain Elf.

"It is Lord Glorfindel."

You hear Eowyn gasp.

"Does he return your feelings?"

You did not see Legolas edge closer, listening in to your feelings for the Balog slayer!

"He doesn't know I care deeply for him. I was about to tell him how I really felt about him but, we had a massive argument back in Lothlorien. Which I now admit, was a stupid fight to begin with which I really regret."

Eowyn surprised you by placing her hand on your arm.

"You should inform him about your feelings towards him!"

"No," you began "he doesn't like me like that!"

Though you remember his lips brushing yours and his touch. You finally notice Legolas who is walking of to wherever.

"So, now you know." You admitted to Eowyn.

"Thank you for telling me," replied Eowyn smiling at you "You should tell him how you really feel about him, he might surprise you."

"He won't want to know!" You whisper to her.

o0o

A little later and you are now standing next to Boromir. Gimli, Legolas and Eomer (Eowyn's brother) they are about to do a drinking game.

'(Y/N)' came a voice in your head. It sounded like Glorfindel.

You shook your head and watched the drinking game.

"I'll do this drinking game!" You heard Gimli say.

"So shall I." remarked Legolas.

"Let the contest begin!" exclaimed Eomer.

You watch Gimli and Legolas quickly down ale like it was only water. You were trying not to laugh as Legolas drank faster than Gimli. You spot Glorfindel come towards you, watching you but you try and ignore him. Even though your heart was thumping like crazy. You watch Legolas look down at his hands.

"There's a strange tingly feeling in my hands!"

"See what did I tell you," began a very drunk Gimli "He can't hold his ale!"

Gimli then farts then passes out, causing you to roar with laughter.

"Gimli should have realised, that elves have a studier stomach." you whispered to Boromir who laughed with you.

"(Y/N), could I have a word with you?" asked Glorfindel.

You did not want a scene, so you nod your head.

"In private!" he adds.

"Sure." You reply as you follow Glorfindel in a room which looked more like a storeroom but you wasn't sure.

"What do you want to say to me Lord Glorfindel?"

You noticed Glorfindel finch as he turned around and faced you.

"As I said a while ago, drop The Lord title, (Y/N)."

"Is this what you want to talk about?" You ask him.

"Actually, I would like to know what you and Eowyn were talking about?" Glorfindel replied, stepping closer to you. His blue eyes never left yours.

"She had no right to tell you!" You snapped at him, though not meeting his gaze.

Glorfindel then grabbed you, holding your waist tightly to him.

"Eowyn has said nothing to me. It was Legolas who told me you care for me. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" You ask him angrily.

Legolas had no right to ears drop on a private conversation then tell Glorfindel everything. You will be having words with the prince of Mirkwood very soon. You decided.

"That you care deeply for me." said Glorfindel breaking you out of your thoughts.

You realise you are blushing which he sees. You watch Glorfindel smile at you.

"Stop it!" You whisper, trying to break free from his embrace.

Glorfindel was having none of it though, as he held you tighter, then surprised you further by placing his forehead on yours.

"Stop what?" He whispered "I just want to hear you say it!"

"Why?...So you can gloat about it!"

You feel tears threatening to cone out, so you close your eyes.

"(Y/N), I have never gloated about anything in my entire life. I just want to hear what you said to Eowyn...Please look at me (Y/N)." Said Glorfindel.

You slowly open your eyes, knowing tears were now escaping from your eyes. You feel Glorfindel loosen his hold of you and gently wipe away your tears with his thumb, before stroking your cheek.

"Why do you cry?" He whispered.

"You know full well!" You reply, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes, I believe I do but, you seem to think I won't return your feelings." Said Glorfindel.

"I already know your feelings about me!" You mutter under your breath.

"Do you now?" remarked Glorfindel, surprising you that he had heard you say that. "Then what are my feelings?"

"That you could never have feelings for someone like me, as I seemed to confuse you." You reply catching his gaze and seeing confusion in his face.

"When did I say this?"

"The last night I was in Lothlorien. I overheard you speaking to Boromir."

Glorfindel laughs softly, making you angry.

"Great, now you dare laugh at me!"

You finally manage to break away from him and walk out of the storeroom or whatever it was, going back in the hall.

"(Y/N)." You heard Glorfindel, gaining some onlookers to look at you both. Glorfindel managed to grab your wrist.

"LET GO OF ME!" You shout at him, knowing every eye was now you the pair of you, including Aragorn, Legolas, Eomer and Gandalf.

"Not until we have sorted this mess we both created," he whispered "_Nach gwannatha_ sin? _Ma nathach hi gwannathach or archenemy_?"

You look at him as Glorfindel pulls you to him, embracing you again.

"Must you speak in Sinderan?" You whisper to him, hearing a few chuckles from across the hall, which you looked and saw Pippin smiling at you and Glorfindel.

You return your gaze back at Glorfindel who was smiling at you.

"Well, how else will you learn what I say to you? Did you understand what what I just said?"

You frown at him, before replying,

"You know full well I can. To prove it, you said, 'is this how you would take your leave? Did you think you could slip away at first light?'...Well for one thing, it is nighttime Buster!"

Glorfindel chuckles again.

"There's your answer Glorfindel, I hate people who laugh at my expense!"

"I was not laughing at you, *_Mela en' coiamin_." replied Glorfindel, cupping your face with his hands, his blue eyes watching you intently.

"What did you say?" You whisper, seeing Aragorn at the corner of your eye smiling at the pair of you.

"_Mela en' coiamin_," repeated Glorfindel "Could we continue this conversation in private?"

"I'm not going back in a storeroom!" You remark, hearing laughter again.

"No quite right. We shall go some place else." Replied Glorfindel, grabbing your hand and guiding you to a more private place,.

You realised it was a bedroom. Before you could say anything, Glorfindel shut the door behind him and pulled you to him, capturing your lips with his. You found yourself responding back.

_'My god how I have missed his kisses.'_

Glorfindel broke the kiss, placing his forehead on yours again and you realised, he had his eyes closed.

"(Y/N), I would never laugh at you. You are the _mela en' coiamin_. See, I am telling you my feelings for you (Y/N). Won't you tell me yours?"

You place your hand on Glorfindel's cheek, seeing him open his eyes, watching you and then lean into your touch then you said,

"Glorfindel, what Legolas told you, is correct and if it wasn't for Eowyn giving me countless dirty looks, my feelings for you would have stayed buried!"

"Why was Eowyn giving you dirty looks?" asked Glorfindel frowning.

"She thought I harboured feelings for Aragorn." You admitted to him.

"And do you?" remarked Glorfindel trying not to smirk.

"No I don't love Aragorn...I love you!" I reply looking down, blushing again.

"(Y/N), I have loved you ever since you bumped into me back in Imladris, knocking all those scrolls out of my hands," you look at him as he continues "When you looked at me with those wide (E/C) of yours, I knew then you took my heart. Your in my thoughts every second of every day!"

Glorfindel then kisses you again before muttering something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, will you bind yourself to me?" asked Glorfindel.

"Before I answer your question Glorfindel, there is something I need to tell you!" You said, quietly.

"Go on." "While in Lothlorien, I had a long talk with Lady Galadriel!-,"

"I already know (Y/N)." interrupted Glorfindel, smiling at you.

"She told me I am immort-,...What do you you mean you know?" You ask him, seeing his smile widen.

"Gandalf accidentally told me a few days after you and the fellowship left Lothlorien thinking I already knew. He assumed you had told me and wanted my input on this matter."

You stare at him in complete shock.

"Is this why you want to bind yourself to me?" You ask him, frowning slightly now.

"No, that is not the reason at all. I want to bind our souls together as I know we are soul mates and I love you. Can you not feel that?"

"Yes," you whispered "Sometimes I hear your voice in my head. Which makes no sense to me!"

Glorfindel smiles down at you, lovingly.

"I hear your thoughts constantly too," you look at him confused "(Y/N), we have already connected. When you feel sad, happy or angry, I feel them too... Don't think I don't know your dirty thoughts (Y/N)!" remarked Glorfindel, you blush, seeing his smile turn into a grin "I would like to try those positions, they sound very interesting."

"Stop it!" You reply, going even more red now.

"Why? I would like to try those thoughts you send out to me," laughed Glorfindel "I thought you were innocent."

You glare at him but he only nudges his nose with yours.

"Will you answer my question now?" He adds.

You look at Glorfindel and realise something, he completes you. Without him, you notice you are a right moody so and so. You love him with all your heart.

"By binding myself to you, means we will be married, yes?" You ask him.

"Yes that is corrects."

You stroke his cheek who leans into your touch.

"Glorfindel, the answer is yes. I will bind myself to you. **_Amin mela lle_ Glorfindel." You whisper to him.

Glorfindel smiles then captures your lips with his again. The kiss deepens when he puts his tongue in your mouth, exploring the inside of your mouth. You wrap your arms around his neck.

"Who do I ask for permission?" asked Glorfindel breaking the kiss.

"Well, as you know, I am still searching for clues for the whereabouts of my biological parents!"

"Yes, I know and I am still searching for you."

"Thank you." You reply seeing him look lovely at you once again.

A thought came to you then.

"Gandalf!" You both say in unison.

"Let's ask him right now!" said Glorfindel grabbing your hand.

You both opened the bedroom door and walked back towards the hall, searching for Gandalf. You searched everywhere for him and at first you miss him. Walking around the hall, you both finally spot him by the balcony with Aragorn. They both seemed to be having a serious talk, so Glorfindel and you waited. Glorfindel took this change by embracing you again.

"_Agorech gar mabel nya indo."_ You whispered to him.

"So I have your heart, have I?" Smiled Glorfindel looking at you.

You nod your head.

"Yes, I have your heart and I give you my heart in its place." Glorfindel whispered in your ear.

You smile at him then kiss with all the feelings you couldn't put into words. He responds back in kind, deepening it as he pulls you closer to him.

"Woo Hoo." came a chorus of people, making you both break the kiss and look at everyone who were watching you both, including Eowyn who was smiling.

"Congratulations," said Gandalf, causing you to give him a puzzled look "(Y/N), you have my blessing to marry Lord Glorfindel. I'm very surprised it has taken this long for you to marry one an another."

"How did you know!" You ask him, feeling Glorfindel stroke your back.

"A wizard never reveals their secrets (Y/N)," smiled Gandalf "I know many things (Y/N) and knew you two would form a strong bond between you both. I knew long before you were even aware of it yourself. Now I shall leave you two in peace."

You watch Gandalf walk of before returning your gaze to Glorfindel.

"What just happened there?" You whispered.

_'His given us his blessing for me to marry you (Y/N).'_ Thought Glorfindel brushing his lips over yours again.

"Get a room!" Someone joked.

"That is a good idea." whispered Glorfindel in your ear, grabbing your hand, you both leave the hall and return to the bedroom.

Glorfindel shuts the door behind him and locks it.

"(Y/N)."

"Hmmm." You reply watching him.

"If you are not ready, I would understand. We could just talk an-,"

You stop his sentence by kissing him passionately who returns your kiss back and wraps his arms around your waist. The kiss deepens when you place your arms around his neck. Every time you kiss him, it always feels like the first kiss. Glorfindel scoops you up in his arms and walks toward the bed, where he gently places you on the bed, while still kissing you. You know being married to Glorfindel will only strengthen you both. Who would have thought, that you would find love in an unlikely place. You shiver at the thought that you will never be alone ever again and you welcome Glorfindel in your arms as you both make love, two souls become one.

*Mela en' coiamin - Love of my life

**Amin mela lle-I love you


End file.
